Marriage restored
My Name is Barkley. I will love to share my testimony to all the people in the forum cos i never thought i will have my girlfriend back and she means so much to me. The girl i want to get marry to left me 4 weeks to our wedding for another man. ,When i called her she never picked my calls,She deleted me on her facebook and she changed her facebook status from engage to Single…when i went to her place of work she told her boss she never want to see me.I lost my job as a result of this cos i cant get myself anymore,my life was upside down and everything did not go smooth with my life…I tried all i could do to have her back to all did not work out until i met a Man when i Travel to Africa to execute some business have been developing some years back. I told him my problem and all have passed through in getting her back and how i lost my job…he told me he gonna help me…i don’t believe that in the first place.but he swore he will help me out and he told me the reason why my girlfriend left me and also told me some hidden secrets.i was amazed when i heard that from him. he said he will cast a spell for me and i will see the results in the next couple of days. then i travel back to Germany the following day and i called him when i got home and he said he’s busy casting those spells and he has bought all the materials needed for the spells,he said am gonna see positive results in the next 2 days that is Thursday. My girlfriend called me at exactly 12:35pm on Thursday and apologies for all she had done, she said, she never knew what she’s doing and her sudden behavior was not intentional and she promised not to do that again.it was like am dreaming when i heard that from her and when we ended the call,i called the man and told him my my girl friend called and he said i haven’t seen anything yet… he said i will also get my job back in 3 days time. and when its Sunday,they called me at my place of work that i should resume work on Monday and they gonna compensate me for the time limit i have spent at home without working. My life is back into shape,i have my girlfriend back and we are happily married now with a baby boy and i have my job back too.This man is really powerful. if we have up to 20 people like him in the world,the world would have been a better place. he has also helped many of my friends to solve many problems and they are all happy now. Am posting this to the forum for anybody that is interested in meeting the man for help.you can mail him to priest_fadhili_chausiku@priest.com, I cant give out his number cos he told me he don’t want to be disturbed by many people across the world, he said his email is okay and he also have a web site if you want to visit him there’ he will replied to any emails asap, hope he helped u out too, good luck. his web site is http://fadhilichausiku.webs.com/ BARKLEY